Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to frames for holding objects or for aesthetically accenting objects. More particularly, it relates to frames for holding shutters and to assemblies of frames and shutters applicable for installation with windows and doors.
Background Information
The design, fabrication, assembly, and installation of shutters for window and door openings or casings, which in some instances is called fenestration, can add storm protection, privacy, or aesthetic beauty to homes and other buildings. Some shutter assemblies are functional, such as panels that pivotally mount to a window or door casing, allowing the panels to be selectively pivoted to cover the window or door opening or pivoted to the side of the opening. Other shutters are cosmetic, giving aesthetic appeal without allowing movement. Panels for functional or cosmetic shutters commonly include a series of louvers, e.g. over-lapping boards. For functional shutters, the louvers may be pivotable or rigid relative to a panel frame.
Design features that reduce manufacturing, assembly, and/or transportation costs and/or that simplify the assembly of shutters are desirable to maintain an economic advantage.